saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daughter.of.Shadows/My Opinion on Pyraela
Heyyo! It's Shade here. To those of you that know what "Pyraela" is, I need to rant about what the heck this is. To those of you that don't, don't bother, go away from this blog and read some other stuff lying around this wiki. I recommend the stories though. Back to my point, I need to talk about what bothers me about this. 5 things I need to say 5. Ship went too far. Don't get me wrong, Aku and Miko are some of my closest friends here on the wiki, but come on guys, the shipping has gone way too far as to making a blog for it. Why is that even needed? Someone please clarify why you need to make a blog for a ship just because you got ship material. 4. Why do you even care??? Why do you even care about what's going on? Let's think about it, why do you care if me and Pyro liked each other? It's not something you just randomly care about for the fun of doing something when you're bored. 3. Why are you so persistent? Guys. Really? I get how you guys ship us, I mean I ship people too, like Natsu x Lucy (Fairy Tail), but I mean, why do you need to publicly repeat in over and over again. It's getting up to the point where someone is going to leave because of the persistency of what's going on. And it's most likely going to be me. 2. Really getting tired of watching what I want to say just because "ship material exists" Pretty self-explanatory. What I mean is, there are some things, I want to say, but I know it's going to lead to ship material, so I just don't say it. And I have a lot of things to say. 1. I'm not even going to put a title to this... I don't even care if this because ship material, or if it's public because I really don't care anymore. I like Pyro, and I still do, so it kind of annoys me to how far this shipping has gotten. I don't mind a ship, but then I see the word "Ship Material" too many times for me to stay sane. Then there's the fact that someone always says that the Pyraela ship is sinking. Something like that. I really don't get what led it up to this point. I'm just sick and tired of rereading my messages, thinking ahead to see if it becomes ship material. If this doesn't die down, I'm not asking you to delete everything ((although that would be nice)), I feel like I'm going to need to leave chat, or if it gets worse, leave SAOF. I have other wikias, and I have some I need to maintain more than this one. I chose to join SAOF out of my own accord, and if I have to, I can choose to leave. So please, stop overly-shipping people. I have said over and over that I hate being shipped, and I'm reaching that point where I might break and do something I'll regret. Besides, it's not like we're going to date anyway. Category:Blog posts